fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt is the codename of a former Dark Mage previously affiliated with Val Royeaux. He is an agent level member, skilled in the usage of swordsmanship, which he uses in conjunction with Lightning Magic to increase his deadliness. He later betrayed Val Royeaux however, and ended up assisting the Ishgar Forces in the Bellona Alliance War. At the end of the war he joined Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi Program. Appearance Thunderbolt's face has never been seen before. He dresses in full body black bodysuit with orange shoulders. He wears a white mask with black lines on it, and in the center of the the mask is an orange dot. Personality Thunderbolt is very dark, but soft spoken. The reason he became a Dark Mage was because he wanted to kill people for money. He also believes that he is superior to other mages, as he relies on his skills, instead of using magic as a crutch. As such he is very confident in his combat abilities, but rarely ever underestimates his opposition. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Thunderbolt uses this magic more so as an assistant to his own skills, using his Lightning Magic to increase his speed and shock opponents. The speed at which he increases it rivals that of a High Speed user, and can even exceed it. This speed can even counter the effects of Slowing Magic, by making the user of Slowing Magic appear as though they're moving at regular speed. He can also use his magic to cover his body in lightning that lowers damage from attacks, and shocks opponents to deter physical contact. However, using his Lightning Magic in this manner comes at a price. In order to increase his speed and reflexes he needs to send electricity through his body, stimulating his muscles. The stress the electricity can put on his body can cause great muscle fatigue when overused, and should be used sparingly. This lightning has a numbing affect that makes people unable to move, or it can be used to stimulate nerves to counteract paralysis, allow for greater muscle movement, wake someone up, or even restart their heart. Thunderbolt can even use the electromagnetic properties of his lightning in order to run on surfaces, and fly. By focusing said lightning, he can also throw it as a powerful projectile, when deprived of his Railgun. As his magic is more of an assistant than a crutch, it does not take up that much energy for Thunderbolt to use his magic, as he trained extensively in regulating his power. Master Melee Combatant: Thunderbolt has the best melee skills out of everyone in the Spartoi, even surpassing Julius Kaizar who specializes in close combat. His skill is due to the immense training he's gone through. He knows everything there is to know about the human body, as well as animals, and prefers the usage of straight melee combat as opposed to magical combat. He can even take down Lightning elemental Slayers, and other Lightning Magic users despite his supossed handicap with his great skills. * Master Swordsmanship: Thunderbolt generally uses his sword in combat. He can use his Lightning Magic in conjunction with his sword to fight efficiently. He is considered the best swordsman and weapon specialist in the Spartoi program. * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Even without his sword, Thunderbolt is a dangerous unarmed combatant. He's capable of dealing immense physical pain through the targeting of pressure points, and even temporary paralysis. Thunderbolt is one of the best hand to hand combatants in the Spartoi, only being matched by Julius Kaizar. Expert Marksmanship: Utilizing his Railgun, Thunderbolt has incredible aim with said weapon. He can fire his concentrated lightning blasts rather accurately, even while moving at his top speeds. Immense Speed: Thunderbolt has immense natural speed, even outpacing people that can use High Speed. He can use his Lightning Magic to increase his speed even further. He can even unleash ten sword slashes in a second. His speed is second only to Julius Kaizar when using Hastam Omnipotens. Thunderbolt is also capable of easily maneuvering his body, using incredible agility in order to avoid damage, and retaliate. Immense Durability: Thunderbolt is capable of taking powerful attacks, then shrug them off and continue moving at his top speeds to attack opponents. Thunderbolt has such high durability that most attacks barely seem to faze him, no matter how much damage the attack actually did. He just continues to seemingly ignore pain. Enhanced Magic Power: Equipment Lightning Blade: Thunderbolt uses an incredibly sharp sword that he uses as his primary form of combat. It's capable of cutting through solid stone, steel, and even Adamantine, having been specially sharpened. Its cutting power can be increased even more using his Lightning Magic, which also causes numbing from the electrical damage. Railgun: Thunderbolt can channel his magical energy through his gun to fire blasts of lightning at his opponents. They have the same affects as his regular lightning, but are more concentrated and damaging. Body Suit: Thunderbolt's body suit acts as a conduit for his magic, allowing him to run at top speeds, while also relieving a great deal of the stress that his speeds would give him. This relief grants him the ability to continue moving for long periods of time without wearing down his body. It can also be used to diffuse elemental attacks aimed towards him by reversing the flow of his magical energy. Unfortunately, this sacrifices some speed for protection, if only for a little while. Trivia Thunderbolt's appearance is based off of Grey Fox from Metal Gear Solid. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman